Missing Mission
by Centroides
Summary: Of all the times the cons have messed up, this time is different. It was not their fault.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Mission

It was three in the afternoon when Garrison got the call. The mission that had been put on hold was back on. Their transport was waiting on the tarmac.

The cons were called; they grabbed their gear and were out the door in record time. Once in the jeep they settled in for the ride with Chief driving and Garrison riding shotgun. They were in a hurry so Chief had the throttle wide open.

Life is like riding a river, sometimes it is slow and smooth, meandering here and there, sometimes it picks up speed giving you a thrill. Sometimes there are rapids that exhilarate as they knock you about but eventually they smooth out and you carry on. Sometimes the river runs off a cliff and you are thrown; the surface drops away and you fall.

Goniff was the first to become aware but he felt like he was wrapped in a heavy blanket, in a fog. He remained still for a moment while he considered what had happened but when that brought no answers he struggled weakly to try to get out from under the blanket. That was not working so he pushed harder but the motion made his head and neck ache. He groaned as he tried to see what was pinning him down.

Actor, it was Actor leaning on him that was crushing him.

"'Ey, mate, give us some room 'ere." He tried to push him up but he got no response so he heaved. In doing so he jabbed his elbow into the cushion under him and heard it groan. Releasing Actor he twisted to see and realized that he was leaning on Casino who did not look to be very awake. His eyes were open but no one was home.

"Casino?" he asked worried by his lack of spark.

Maybe it was a coincidence or Actor might have reacted to the sound because he shifted and sat up slowly. Once vertical he surveyed his surroundings, not comprehending where he was or how he got there. Goniff, released from the weight sat up as well. Now that the weight was gone Casino took a deep breath but remained where he was. He did exclaim weakly, "What the Hell?"

Looking around Goniff realized that the three of them were sitting in a jeep with the front fender pushed into the stone wall on one side and a car pushed up against the other side. They had been in an accident. What was worse was that the three of them were alone in the back of the jeep. That did not make sense. "Where'd they go?" Someone must have been driving because they were not at their base.

"Who?" asked Actor not understanding then he followed Goniff's line of sight. There was no one in the front seats. With his added height he could see there was a body sprawled across the front seats.

"Warden?" His voice carried his anxiety. Grabbing the back of the front seat he pulled himself forward until he could reach between the seats to check on their leader. He was relieved when he found his pulse; he was alive and did not appear to be bleeding.

"Warden?" he called again. "Lieutenant?"

"Is 'e all right?"

As much as he wanted to check for injuries he was afraid to move him but he especially wanted him awake. There was no response until Actor tried to check his pupils. He stopped when Garrison groaned and slowly moved his hand up to his head.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" he asked. Casino had now pulled himself up to the back of the driver's seat and is watching. Goniff peers between the seats.

"Is 'e all right?" he asks clearly worried. "'Ey Warden?"

"Take it slowly," advised Actor as Garrison looked to be gathering himself to move.

Even without the advice, slow was all he could manage. His head was pounding and someone had driven a spike into his head just above his eye. If that was not enough, his chest and side hurt. Having gotten his upper body vertical he had no idea why he had thought that was important. All it did was washout his vision and make his back hurt. As painful as the sitting up was he knew that lying back down was going to be worse. He sat with his eyes closed, using his hands to support his head until his shoulders protested. He considered slouching so he could lay his head against the seat back.

Goniff saw the problem and voiced his concern. "I think the Warden needs to lie down. You sure you ain't 'urt?"

At this point Actor was not sure of anything much less if the Officer was injured but he knew enough to keep that to himself. Maybe if he concentrated on assessing the possible injuries it would take his mind off his own confusion and aches. Because the jeep had been forced into the wall, he had to climb over the back to get out. In doing so he discovered a few more aches including his neck and ankle. He limped around the back of the jeep as Goniff followed him over the back. A quick look at the driver of the other vehicle, an elderly man slumped over the steering wheel, told him he was dead; probably died on impact.

Actor made his way around the car and around to the front fender of the jeep as close to the door as he could and asked, "How are you feeling? Headache, dizziness?"

Garrison was sitting supporting his forehead in his left hand. "Yeah. I must of hit my head." He looked up frowning and asked, "Any idea what happened?" He looked around obviously trying to make sense of his surroundings.

"We have been in an accident. May I have a look at your head, please?" He noted how Garrison turned his upper body and grimaced. His neck was sore as was his torso. He also noted the red mark above his right eye, proof that he had hit, most likely, the steering wheel. It was serious but hopefully not life threatening. He would have to keep an eye on him. Skull fractures were not to be taken lightly.

"What about the other driver?"

"Dead. It appears he did not stop to look at the end of the lane."

"What about you guys? Any one injured?"

"Shaken, but nothing serious. We are going to have to locate a phone and call for assistance unless we can get one of these vehicles started. As it is, we are blocking the entire road.

"There's an 'ouse up the lane. Want me to go ask?" offered Goniff.

Actor turned and assessed the Englishman's fitness. "Are you up to the walk?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go with'im," offered Casino.

The man looked a little pale but maybe moving would help. "All right but take it easy, and watch for dogs. And wait there if you do not feel up to the walk back." He watched as Casino gingerly climbed out. His knee appeared to give out when he stood but he flexed it a few times and the two headed across the road and down the tree lined lane. Casino was limping slightly causing Actor to regret his decision to let him go. He had been concerned about Goniff going alone in case he ran into trouble or he collapsed. Now it looked like Casino was the one who might require assistance.

Turning back to the Officer Actor wondered what else he could do. Anxiously he cast about for a topic of conversation. Having the victim of a blow to the head talk would allow a better determination if there was greater damage than a bump on the head. If there was inter cranial bleeding, what could he do? In desperation he realized that there was nothing he could do. Damn. Now he needed conversation to distract himself from these morbid thoughts.

"I assume from your rush that the mission was awaiting our arrival."

"Shit," cursed Garrison and then again as he forgot and turned his head to look at Actor.

"There is nothing else we can do right now. Hopefully Goniff will be able to get through to the police. Maybe there are on their way as we speak."

Ten minutes later the two men returned.

"Well?" asked Actor anxiously.

"There's no phone."

"What do you mean," he began angrily but caught himself. It was not their fault. "They do not have a phone."

'There wasn't anyone home so we went in and looked. No phone."

Actor was devastated. He was counting on having someone come and take Garrison to the hospital. It looked like they were on their own now. "Casino, see if either of these vehicles will start. Hopefully we can get to London or even the next town. He watched Casino head for the driver's door then double back. He opened the passenger door and kneeling on the seat he pulled the dead man over to the passenger side. He then sat in the driver's seat and tried the key. All he got was a click. He tried it again but it was not going to start.

Poking his head out the open door he yelled over to Actor, "Try your's." Actor obliged and after a few cranks the engine started. "Yeah. Let's get this piece of junk outta the way."

Actor climbed out. From the corner of his eye he saw Garrison moving so he turned back. "Stay here."

"You're going to need help."

"No. With a head injury you should not be exerting yourself. We will do it." Then with a call to Goniff the three took up their positions. Fortunately this section of the road was fairly flat and they were able to push the car back into the lane enough to clear the roadway. There were smiles until they turned back to look at the jeep. Even if they could have pried the fender back out of the wheel well, the angle of the tire indicated that the front end was damaged beyond their simple repairs. The jeep was not drivable. Another severe disappointment.

Rather than dwell on the negative Actor turned to what he could do. "Lieutenant, I would like to get you lying down in the back of the car. It will help ease the pain in your neck." Whatever Garrison's thoughts about being ordered around they were over ruled by the thought of relief from the pain. With Actor on one side and Casino on the other they managed to get him moved. Actor noticed but did not mention that Garrison had his eyes closed part of the way. Actor was getting more and more concerned. They had to get him to a hospital.

"See if Chief can get the car started. Maybe something…" He looked around. "Where is Chief?" The other two did a similar look around resulting in blank looks. "Has anyone seen him since the accident?"

"He wouldn't just walk away." Casino's eyes automatically lifted to look up and down the road.

"Unless he was 'urt like the Warden an' 'e didn't know."

Or if, whispered a tiny voice in Actor's head, G-CAT took him. That was not possible. This was an accident, pure and simple, wrong place, wrong time. No one could have anticipated that the farmer would not stop or Chief driving at just the right speed to be here as he pulled out. Or had there been someone in the car with the old man forcing him to pull out? The separate missions to Italy meant there was a G-CAT spy in the OSS headquarters. This person would know they were coming and could have set it all up. They might even have killed the old man, no witnesses, then laid in wait. That seemed farfetched but they had a history with that evil organization. They had seen how far their reach was.

Was there any evidence? Actor moved around to look in the driver's compartment.

"You think he was taken, don't you?" asked Casino quietly in hopes that Garrison would not hear.

"I do not know. If you were going to rig the car, how would you do it?"

"Lemme see." When Actor stepped out of the way he squatted down and examined the footwell, specifically the pedals. When he stood the two men moved back a bit. "You kill the driver or knock him out. They didn't wedge the pedal but they could of jammed the accelerator under the hood after jacking up the back wheels. At the right moment they kick out the jack and off it goes."

"What're you talking about? I thought you said it wouldn't start?" said Goniff as he approached. The Englishman had taken a quick walk around to see if he could see any sign of their missing team mate.

"Goniff," started Actor, "If you wanted to stage an accident like this, how would you do it?"

He looked thoughtful as he said, "Let me see…" Then his expression changed to indignation. "Wait a minute. Why would… You don't think Chiefie would set this up so he…" Goniff shook his head. "Chiefie likes it 'ere with us. He wouldn't…"

From the back seat came the voice of authority, though admittedly a little weak, "He didn't set this up."

The focus shifted as they moved to huddle around the back door.

"Warden?" started Actor then seeing the impending struggle he and Casino moved into position to help the Lieutenant into a more vertical position. "How are you feeling? How is your head?"

"Hurts like hell."

"I wouldn't doubt it," answered Casino. He could see the mark on his forehead.

Garrison gingerly touched his head and then examined his fingers. Reassured that he was not bleeding he resumed examining the extent of the damage.

"How is your vision? Any more dizziness?"

"A little light headed but other than that…" He had a massive headache but he was not going to admit that.

"You're thinking this was not an accident? What about the other driver?"

"Dead," supplied Casino.

"I 'ope you don't mind but 'e's still up there," and Goniff indicated the front seat with a grimace. Actor and Casino were going to have to move him. He wasn't going to touch a dead body. Bela Lugosi had scared him too many times.

Garrison looked at the concerned faces and realized he was one man short. "Where's Chief?"

The concerned faces exchanged even more worried looks before Actor finally said, "He is missing."

"Missing?" The Officer knew his head was scrambled and the pain made it difficult to think but that did not make sense. He had to have heard wrong but no one corrected him. "How could he be missing? He was with us. Did he go for help?" He would have frowned in confusion but it hurt his forehead too much.

"We don't know," put in Casino morosely. "Maybe he came to while we were all out and he left." He paused then continued. "You'd think he woulda made sure we were all right before he left."

Not trusting his vision Garrison asked what time it was. Both men checked their watches and when Actor answered he started to do the math. He got the call, they got ready and left, driving for … "We've been here twenty, twenty-five minutes." Three heads rose and surveyed the countryside with its gently rolling hills, hedgerows and stone walls. Even the road was only visible for a piece until it was obscured by trees and the lands undulations. They all considered how far he could have walked in that time.

"He has long strides," said Garrison thinking out loud, "and even longer if he ran."

"But why would 'e run?" asked the pickpocket similarly wondering aloud.

"There is another alternative," said Actor quietly as if saying it out loud will give it credence. Garrison turned to him, not understanding until he saw the look of fear on the con man's face.

"G-CAT," answered Casino.

"Cor…" exclaimed Goniff.

Three heads swiveled to survey the countryside again only this time their faces showed their fear instead of confusion. Had he been taken? If he had then his life was in danger. Where was he and how were they to get him back? How were they going to get anywhere? The house down the lane was the only sign of habitation in sight.

Pushing past the pain Garrison formed his recon plan. "Goniff, you and Casino stay here. Casino, you stand up on the roof," and he jerked his thumb up. "Actor, you'll start walking down the road, that way," and he indicated the way they had come, "and I'll go the other way. Only go as far as you can still keep sight of Casino. Look for a house or another vehicle or person. If you see anything, yell and wave."

"I'm doing the walking," said Casino abruptly staring into the injured leaders eyes. "You're staying here. Goniff, you get up on the roof."

Forestalling an argument Actor said, "I agree with Casino." Then speaking to the safecracker he added, "You know what to do, let's go." The three men withdrew and set off.

Garrison was secretly pleased that each member of his unorthodox team had stepped up and taken on what had to be done. They were covering for each other. What irked him was that they were having to cover for him. He gently touched his forehead and wished he had something cold to put on it as the car shifted and creaked. Goniff was now in position. The injured officer leaned his head back to ease his neck. They would let him know what they found.

The sound of angry voices brought him back; he must have dozed off.

"…told you what to do. Why do you…"

"I thought I saw a building."

"Then why did you not wave. Goniff could have…"

"Because he was…"

"Hey!" yelled Garrison immediately wishing he hadn't. Three faces appeared at the doors as he struggled to sit up. A hand reached in and he took it. Once he was sitting again he glared a demand for an explanation. Part of his anger was because their arguing had disturbed his only means of escaping from the pain and part was because he hated not being in control. It was good Actor could take over but not good that he had to. Back in command mode he ordered, "Report."

Actor and Casino glared at each other before the older man turned to their leader and he said, "We have reconnoitred both direction within sight and have located two barns but no inhabited buildings. We have no alternative but for me to start walking. Unfortunately I was not paying attention to the possible houses that we might have passed."

"We passed three," started Goniff, "If I'm not mistaken, back the way we come."

"Very observant of you Goniff. That's what I like to see." Garrison knew Goniff did not always get the praise he deserved and from the pleased look on his face, he enjoyed it. He would have to remember that. Then he remembered Goniff's previous profession, second story man or cat burglar. He pinned him with a look that screamed, "You didn't!"

The Englishman read the look loud and clear but he just smiled and shook his head. He was not going to admit anything.

The three men watched as Actor strode off. There was nothing they could do now but wait. Casino had a look under the hood for something to do and who knows, he figured, he might just find out how to get it started. There was no harm in looking and they had time. Garrison sat in the back seat and leaned into the corner with eyes closed.

_Lieutenant Garrison stood at attention as Major Johns glowered at him. "I knew you weren't cut out for covert command. The men we want don't just sit back and let someone else do the work. He has to be able to take charge and get the job done. You are a disgrace. From now on Actor is in charge. He has been given the honorary rank of Captain. It was to be your rank but you're a failure. This last debacle proved it. You have been demoted a grade." The Major reached over and ripped his insignia off. He turned and there was Actor standing so proudly as the Major pinned on his new rank. They were both smiling smugly. Actor's look was not malice but triumph. He had succeeded._

"_But I was injured, he wasn't," protested Garrison._

"_He was in the jeep same as you but he didn't go to sleep while there was work to be done."_

"_I tried, but I was …"_

"_Dismissed," said the major disdainfully then turned to Actor. "Come, I have some fine Brandy in my office. I would like to hear your thoughts on how to make this team more functional."_

"Warden?" It was Goniff voice that pulled him awake and after what he was dreaming he was glad he had even if it meant the return of his headache.

"There's a truck coming," Goniff said as he unlatched the door and helped Garrison to sit up.

"Thank you Goniff." He stood beside the car with Casino on one side and Goniff on the other as the Half Ton truck pulled up. Two MP's dismounted.

"Lieutenant Garrison?"

"Yes, sir. The other driver's dead."

"Climb in, we're to take you to HQ."

"One of my men headed back to our base on foot to get help."

They climbed in and headed off to get Actor before turning around and returning to the Military base outside of London. When they arrived Garrison told his men to remain in the waiting area while he went in to see the Major. As he stood at attention in his office he could not help thinking about his dream especially when Major Johns stood glowering at him. The Major let him know that his negligent driving habits had caused a major scramble to prepare another team to take the mission. He suggested that he have someone else on the team do the driving from now on. He was not about to tell him that he was not driving. Eventually the Major wound down and dismissed him with orders to see a doctor immediately. Garrison got as far as opening the door before Johns stopped him.

"I thought you had four men? I see only three out there. Where is he?"

"I think he may have been injured and wandered off. I would like to return to the site to begin a search."

"Wandered off? Or took off?" he asked snidely.

"Sir," said Actor appearing at the door. "There is another possibility. G-CAT has been trying to take him for some time. We managed to foil their last attempt. I fear they may have set this up somehow and have managed to take him.

"G-CAT? They loaned him to us for the duration. Why would they be trying to take him back?"

"The mission to Italy," put in Garrison, "The one where I was sent to Villa San Giovanni with Haydon. My men were then sent to the same destination. Haydon told me he was testing a theory about Guardians." At John's blank look he added, "When we returned a representative from G-CAT arrived wanting to do farther test with him. I told him no. He was not happy when he left."

"And you really think G-CAT would go to all this trouble to do another test?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, we do and we are concerned for the Guardian's life. He is a valuable part of this team," said Actor.

"You have twelve hours to find him or he is listed as AWOL. Find me proof that G-CAT has him and I'll see what I can do. Personally I think he took off. None of you are terribly reliable. Dismissed."

That was it. At least in real life he had kept his rank but the remark about reliably irked him. Was he referring to his men or was he lumped in with them. It should bother him on his men's behalf but there were days when he had to bail them out of trouble that he agreed with the Major but he always counted himself as reliable. There was nothing he could do about that. Right now he had been ordered to see a Doctor and hopefully he would give him something for his headache.

Next stop was the hospital where the men were examined, Garrison was X-rayed and diagnosed as having a concussion but was allowed to leave with orders to Rest! The next stop was the Motor Pool for a vehicle then back to their base. They would stop at the crash site but they were not hopeful. They had been all over and had not seen any sign. All they could do was hope he had returned. The hard part was going to be proving that G-CAT had taken him.

It was getting dark when Actor eased the truck to a stop at the crash site. Their jeep was gone as was the driver but his car still sat in the end of the lane.

"What are they going to do about the driver?" asked Casino.

"I don't know. I assume they'll find out who he is, any next of kin, and bury him."

"I hope they don't go blaming him."

"I hope so too."

There was nothing to see so Garrison decided to return to their base. They all needed rest and something to eat though Garrison did not think he could stomach anything.

When they arrived at their base Actor pulled up to the front to let the others out before he took the truck around the side to park it. As they got out it was Goniff who saw him first.

"Chiefy."

That brought all eyes to the man who slunk out of the shrubbery at the side of the building. He looked scared, worried and ashamed.

"Are you all right Chief?"

"You're hurt," he gasped.

"I hit my head but I'll be fine." He saw Chief's eyes go to the others so he added, "We're all fine. Let's go in."

The minute they trooped inside the Sargent Major was beside himself with relief. He explained that he had taken the call from Major Johns' office demanding to know where they were. He had offered to drive the route but was told to stay there so he had sat by the telephone waiting and worrying. He was now so relieved and happy that when Goniff mentioned food he offered to make sandwiches.

"My office," said Garrison expecting them to comply but was surprised when they all went to the kitchen instead. He was about to repeat his order when Goniff came down the hall followed by the other two, each carrying kittens. He rolled his eyes skyward and muttered a silent 'Give me Strength'.

As they came into the room Goniff said, "'ere you go Warden," and he handed him a kitten as he passed. He was so surprised that he took it and then did not know what to do with it.

"Like this Warden," said Goniff, as he sat on the floor cross legged and put the orange kitten on his lap. Actor placed a black and white kitten beside the orange one and he sat on the chair with the black kitten. Casino sat on the floor with his grey tabby and Chief gave the little white and black kitten a final pet and put it down in front of Goniff. He then sat stiffly on the edge of the chair.

Garrison, with the remnants of his dream still prompting him to be more in charge, placed his kitten on the floor with Chief's kitten which he promptly tackled and bowled over. This was no way to hold a debriefing. All he wanted to do was get this over and go lay down. The pills the doctor had given him were starting to work. Take charge and get it done, now.

"What happened, Chief?"

"I don't know," his voice was tortured. Quietly he added, "I don't understand. I been going over it but I…" He shook his head.

"Start at the beginning. You were driving? We left here…"

"I was drivin'. " His voice showed his confidence. "There was a car comin' down the driveway but it was goin' slow an' I knew I was goin' fast enough I'd be past before he got there." He stopped and looked uneasy again.

"Then what?" prompted his leader.

He lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. "I was walkin' across the field," and he looked up into Garrison's eyes. He looked scared as he whispered, "I don't know how I got there." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "I couldn't find you." He looked to the others and said, "None a you. It was like you were gone. I didn't know what to do so I figured I better come here."

"You may have a concussion like the Warden," suggested Actor. "That would explain the memory lapse."

"Maybe we should take him to the Doctor just to be sure," suggested Casino.

"No, no doctor." He turned to his Hearth and asked, "You're not in trouble are you? Cuza the accident?"

"No, they sent another team. This was an accident," then he smiled as he added, "They do happen you know."

"What about me being missing? They gonna send me back? Cuz if they…"

"No," interrupted Garrison. He noticed that Chief was more concerned with his Hearth being in trouble than if he was. "They gave me twelve hours to find you." That seemed to ease his worry though there was still something bothering him. Garrison figured it was the missing time. Goniff had picked it too.

"So you don't remember the crash. We don't either. One minute we were on our way and then the next, this big lummox," and he pointed to Actor, "was leaning on me. Nearly crushed me to death."

"Now, Goniff," started the conman in his defence.

"I don't remember." That was accepted by all but they were watching and waiting. Should he tell them? They didn't need to know. But it might help them understand that he hadn't just taken off and left them. Deserting them when they were injured was worse than what had happened, wasn't it? There were no accusing looks. They had never made fun of him other than Casino telling him to go play with his knife somewhere else. They had fought over that but then it was forgotten. He looked to his Hearth. He was watching but not demanding.

"When I…" he looked down to the kittens playing on the floor. It was too late to stop, he had to tell them. He licked his lips. "I didn't just leave you guys. I wouldn't."

"We know that Chief. It had to have been something you had no control over."

That was right. He couldn't help the past. "I remember, when I realized I was in the field, that I was thinkin' 'bout somethin' that happened when I was just a kid."

Actor wondered if it was a flashback but he did not want to interrupt Chief now that he was going to tell them something from his past. The accident must have triggered a memory. Maybe he had been in a car accident before.

"I was with the Mother on a train. We were goin' to visit her sister. The train went off the tracks. It derailed and the cars were all smashed. I wasn't hurt but the Mother's legs were pinned under the seat in front of her. I remember trying to get her out. She wasn't movin'. I climbed out and tried to get help. The next guy I saw was layin' against the window. He was looking out at me but there was blood all over the glass. He wouldn't come help so I kept on goin'." There was a pause and Chief wondered what they were going to say. "I don't know why I thought a that?"

"Do you not see the parallels, Chief?" asked Actor gently.

Garrison caught it as well. "Both times you were in an accident. Both cases, there was nothing you could do."

"Other than go for help," finished Casino.

"But I didn't. I didn't get help for her or for you guys. All I did was run away." An agonized, "I'm a coward," followed.

"Chief," demanded Casino before anyone else could speak. "You just got hit by a car. You were driving and then you were on the ground. How did you get there?" All he got was a blank look. "Do you remember the actual derailment? Do you remember the cars flying through the air or crashing into the ground?"

Goniff saw Chief's pain at Casino's tone and he stood and placed the littlest kitten in his lap. He stroked it. They all saw him swallow hard and blink. Even Casino saw what he had done and he softened his tone.

"You were hurt. The accident happened so fast that your brain didn't have a chance to record it. The accident was so brutal that all your brain could do was come up with something that happened like it before. That's why that was what you saw and why you walked away. You were going for help for your Mother."

A tiny voice whispered, "She wasn't my Mother."

"But you said your Mother was…" suggested Actor.

"You ever wonder why I don't like trains? Some'um bad always happens." They looked puzzled as he sat stroking the kitten who seemed quite content to sit on his lap. He could tell them, they knew he was an orphan. "My earliest memory is bein' on a train with a lady I was told to call 'Mother' but I never seen her before. I don't know if she stole me or bought me. I don't even remember where I was before that."

"So your first train ride was with a stranger who took you away from where you were. Then another time the train derailed killing the woman. Those are both traumatic incidents."

"No wonder you don't like trains," said Goniff. "See, I 'ave good memories; working the 'andcar with me Uncle Bill. 'E worked for the Railway and 'e used to let me ride along some times."

Actor saw the glazed look on Garrison's face so he suggested they break for food and rest. The Officer feared falling asleep there sitting in his chair so he jumped at the excuse to stand up. Goniff stood, picking up two kittens. Casino took two as well and tried to hand one to Garrison.

"Take them all back to the box in the kitchen. I have a phone call to make." He nodded to Chief who looked relieved. Carrying his kitten he left with the others.

Garrison was having trouble concentrating. The pills the doctor had given him were helping dull the pain but they were also making him fuzzy. He was not sure if it hadn't been for Chief's revelation about his past he might not have made it. This insight was important. The other men's files contained information on their birthplaces and next of kin. Actor's information was undoubtedly a lie but at least there was something there on paper. Actor most likely knew the truth but chose not to share. The other two men often gave glimpses of their past and their relatives. This was the first they had seen of Chief's past.

It would not be until the following day when he was rested that he would realize that Chief had not only shared this bit about his past but he had shared it with the whole team. He was learning to trust not only him and lately Actor, but all of them. Except for the news of the kittens; he had been left out of that one. Hopefully he had handled that in a way that would mean it would not happen again.

The exhausted man crawled into bed, pulled up the covers and laid his head down on the pillow. Something tickled his face but he was too tired to do anything about it. He slept.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Mission

Chapter 2

Lieutenant Garrison had slept in a whole half an hour past his usual wake up time, a testament to his exhaustion. Once up he showered, shaved and dressed then headed for the kitchen as usual. In deference to his aches there would not be a run today just some stretching. Chief met him in the kitchen as usual looking as bad as he felt. The two men walked to the courtyard and began their stretches but both were moving slower than usual.

After a quiet breakfast the civilians went and sat outside on the back steps with the kittens. The sun was shining, the temperature was pleasant and they had nothing urgent to do. Garrison headed for his office. Halfway through writing a letter to his family the phone rang.

"Good morning Lieutenant." It was a typical Major Johns greeting, all business with a touch of nasty.

"Good morning Major." Garrison's reply was all business.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

This was not a social call. From past interactions he knew Johns had an ulterior motive so his immediate response that he was fine was squelched in favour of a closer version of the truth. "Not as dizzy as yesterday but I have been taking it easy. Doctor's orders."

There was a pause before the next question. "How about your men?"

Damn, thought Garrison. Why don't you just come right out and say what's on your mind. Instead he said, "They were thrown around; aches and bruises. Actor sprained his ankle. They should be fine in a few days."

"I'm sending someone round to get your Guardian. I need him on another mission."

"Sir," he said shocked. He had to stop himself from saying 'you can't do that'. He could. Garrison was a Lieutenant, Johns was a Major. Instead he said, "He was injured in the accident too. He was thrown out of the vehicle out onto the road. He doesn't remember the accident. That's why he was missing. He doesn't even remember leaving."

"I don't need his memory. I need his abilities."

"Sir," he said shocked and horrified for his friend, "he's injured. If he tries to do a scan he'll get lost. He needs time to rest and heal." Had he gotten through to the Major that he could not work? Then an even more horrifying thought. A Guardian that could not work was returned to G-CAT for reassessment and retraining. Had he made Chief sound in need of re assessment?

"So you're a Doctor now, are you?" Johns' voice was thick with sarcasm.

"No sir, but I know Chief."

"I'm sending someone out." The line went dead.

"Damn," swore Garrison as he replaced the receiver. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He had not felt too bad this morning after they had done their stretches, the result of a combination of a good night's sleep and the pain medication. Now that was gone but with the addition of nausea. What was he going to do? If he said nothing and just sprung it on Chief, that would guarantee that he would be here but he was supposed to trust the man. In this case he was unsure what Chief would do and he could not fault him if he did run. If Chief felt as bad as he did then he was not in any condition to 'work'. What he had gone through finding the victims in the London bombing had shown him what a toll it took on him and he had been healthy then. In the condition he was in something like that would kill him. It was not likely he would have to 'work' as much as he had that day but having someone else 'work' him would be comparable. Who knew what their attitude would be.

There was only one way to deal with this and that was to be honest with Chief and the whole team. Knowing that he was not at his sharpest because of the medication he would have to rely on help from the others. He sat up, flicked the toggle for the intercom and asked the Sargent Major to assemble the men in his office.

The British soldier's first stop was the men's quarters. When he entered he saw that Actor, Casino and Goniff were sitting on their cots playing with the kittens. He had heard that the owners did not want cats in the house but that the American Officer had over ruled this and allowed the kittens to stay. As cute as they were he disapproved of going against the owner's wishes. The American's would leave at the end of the war but he would be staying. It did not pay to have enemies in high places so he scowled at the men and told them they were wanted in the Left tenant's office. When he asked where Chief might be Casino said he would look. The three returned the kittens to the kitchen and while two headed for the office Casino went looking. He started with the obvious but the Indian was not in the courtyard. He was also not in the salon. The kitchen and dining rooms were vacant. As he passed the office he poked his head in to see if he had shown up. Actor asked if he had checked the library. Casino thought that was a stupid idea but he went anyway.

The library door was closed as usual. Casino opened it and looked inside. The room was large with floor to ceiling bookshelves on three sides. The fourth side, which faced north, was taken up by two large windows, two large comfortable overstuffed chairs and a small writing table and two upholstered chairs. It was at this table that he saw the man he was searching for. Even more surprising the man did not react to his entry. Instead he was sitting with a book and a notebook open in front of him. Casino approached.

Chief was focused. This was something he wanted desperately. He wanted it for himself and he wanted it for his Hearth. He wanted his Hearth to be proud of him, well at least less ashamed of him. It was bad enough to have a Guardian around but if he could show he wasn't completely stupid then it would help. He had been told at G-CAT that Guardians were stupid but Actor seemed to think he could learn to read. He said he would teach him and he was going to do everything he could to learn. He didn't want to let Actor or his Hearth down. That was why he had tuned out almost all sounds and he focused on the paper in front of him. He was going to work at it until he could do it. He turned the page and stared at the words. Carefully he sounded out the first sentence before he began printing in his notebook. Actor had gotten it for him to practice his printing. Pick a word from each paragraph, he said, so he picked two.

He caught the motion out of the corner of his eye and swung around in fear. It was Casino and he had seen what he was doing so he covered the fear with anger as he stood with his back to the intruder, shut the book and flipped it over to cover the title then shut his notebook and stuffed it underneath.

Confused at first he suddenly realized what Chief had been doing and the conversation on the stairs came back to him. Without thinking of the consequences he blurted out, "So you ready to shove it in my face?"

Chief was embarrassed and angry that he had been caught. He knew what was coming so rather than try to figure out what Casino was talking about he growled a "Fuck Off," and grabbed his books intending to leave.

Casino stood in the way blocking his escape. "What, you think I don't know?" Quickly before Chief could swing at him he stepped back and said, "You think I'm gonna make fun of you because you're trying to better yourself?" He almost said don't be 'stupid' but caught himself in time. "Hell, when my Grandfather came to this country he couldn't speak English, neither could my Grandmother. But the old man, he got the neighbors to teach him. He even learned to read and write, maybe not real well but he could read the newspaper. My Grandmother didn't. She stuck to her friends from the old country. By the time he died most of her friends were gone and she was all alone. Now days you gotta be able to at least read." Then he added wryly. "The way our missions go you might need to read something to save my life so why would I make fun of you?"

Quickly before Chief could react he said, "You know, I've been looking for a way to help you but you've been so damn secretive. So," he inhaled and raised his hands, "now that you know that I know, how about you show me what you've learned?" and he gestured to Chief's books. Seeing the mistrust on the Indian's face he walked around to the table, patted the surface and stood waiting expectantly.

Chief wanted to escape but Casino looked sincere. Would he help? He needed all the help he could get and he hated bothering Actor all the time. He looked at his books and then at Casino.

When he reached the table he looked the safecracker in the eye and growled, "One wrong word…"

"Yeah, I know, let's see."

Watching him carefully, Chief put the book on the table, face up and waited for the reaction. Winnie the Pooh was a children's book. Other than an acknowledgement there wasn't one. Casino was waiting for his notebook. Grudgingly he put it on the table and Casino opened it.

There for all to see was the childish scrawl of a two year old. In anguish he cursed himself for letting Actor talk him in to this. Did anyone need any farther proof that he was stupid? He wanted to grab up the book and rip it to pieces. He wanted to burn the proof. Casino's voice cut through.

"…not bad." Casino's finger pointed to a letter 't'. "Nice and straight. You", he glanced up at the writer and forced himself not to react to the agonized look on his face, "even got it the right size. That's good. Good round o's, maybe not that one so much," and he indicated one farther down, "But most are good. You're doing good."

Chief was embarrassed that Casino had seen but what he was saying sounded like praise. He was not expecting that. Maybe Casino was teasing him, pretending it was good. He was going to make sure he didn't have a chance to laugh at him behind his back so he said, "You tell anyone an' I'll gut you."

Casino looked up in surprise. "You'd gut me for telling anyone that you have very neat penmanship? You should be proud of that. You should see my brother's and he's been in school all the way to Grade ten."

Chief was unsure. None of this was going the way he thought it would. Still, he had to make sure Casino understood. "I mean about me learning an'," he gestured at the notebook, "havin' to practice."

The safecracker turned to face his team mate and looked him in the eye. "I never make fun of someone who's learning or practicing to make themselves better." His face eased losing some of the seriousness and he smiled. "Now if you were trying to learn how to be a girl and took up wearing dresses and crocheting then I'd make fun of you," he turned serious again, "but not for learning to read and write. That takes guts and we're all proud of you for doing it and sticking to it."

Chief was unsure. He sounded serious but… He had been conned before and had learned to never trust. But he trusted his Hearth, didn't he? Sure, mostly. Would he ever lose that doubt? It was just so hard to believe. He said nothing, just packed up his books.

"Oh, by the way we're wanted in the Office."

That got Chief's attention. They must have a mission. He put the book back on the shelf and headed for the door with Casino following. When he headed for the stairs Casino asked where he was going. He answered but was told to bring it with him.

"No." He did finally agree to leave the notebook in the library but he did not want Casino to know where so he told him to go ahead. In his hurry he did not notice that Casino waited by the door and saw where he tucked his book. By the time he turned Casino was away from the door. Even though he did not believe it, his secret was safe.

Once in the office the two men took their seats around the table and Garrison began.

"I got a call from Major Johns. He wants you, Chief, to go on a mission with another team." He saw the anxious looks from him to Chief and back. "I told him you were in no condition to go." Chief's expression had not changed but the others' expressions turned to approval but still concerned. They knew that if all was well then they would not be having this meeting. "He said he was sending someone out."

The anxious looks were back and Chief's eyes widened. Any visitor interested in him was bad news. His reaction was going to be based on his level of trust in his Hearth and his friends. He remained seated but they saw the tension.

"Suggestions, gentlemen."

"Does he know Chief is not drugged?" asked Actor. This knowledge would be critical to how Chief was to act.

"I don't think so."

"How do we show…" started Casino then he turned to Chief. "You have a headache?"

"No…" he answered tentatively not wanting to commit without knowing where this was going.

"Fake it. You have a headache," said the safecracker emphatically, "don't you?"

Chief looked to his Hearth unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"Sure you do, Chiefy, after that accident and a sore neck too," Goniff said to his team mate. Then turning to the others he added, "That's got to make it 'ard to do the scans."

"How would that type of injury affect you?" asked Garrison. He strongly suspected that Chief was suffering more that he was letting on. "As Goniff said, the pain has to be a distraction at least."

"What if 'e went out, he catted, while you were talking to this guy? Maybe you give a command and then you 'ave to bring 'im back cause he catted?"

"That's good. What do you think, Chief?"

"You want me to…?"

"Yes, don't actually risk getting lost, just pretend."

"Yeah, I guess," but then a thought occurred to him. "What if he decides that I hafta go back to G-CAT to see a doctor?"

That set them back. "We will have to be subtle," said Actor quietly. "It is too bad you do not have any bruising on your face."

"I could give him some," suggested Casino eagerly as he balled his fist. He made sure Chief saw his smile.

"Or I could," said Actor. That earned him a sharp look from Chief and Garrison. He had said it in a serious tone. When he saw the looks he realized what they thought so he added, "With make-up." That eased the looks.

"First, we need to know if he's with G-CAT. I assume you wouldn't recognize everyone."

"Why don't we just ask 'im when 'e gets 'ere?" suggested the Englishman with a smile.

"The direct approach might work," said Garrison as he considered the possibilities. "Chief? Do officials carry identification?"

"I'm not sure. I know some do."

"Leave it to me, Warden."

"All right Goniff. You be by the …"

"Warden," said Goniff greatly offended. "Are you telling me 'ow to do my job?"

Garrison grinned sheepishly. "You're right Goniff."

"Actor, you see to Chief's look."

"Anything for me to do?" asked Casino.

The Major said he was sending someone. If he's coming from London then we have time. The base is not much closer but we don't know. Find a window on the top floor that looks out on the drive and keep watch. Let me know the minute you see anyone."

"I take it, you don't want the guards in on this?"

"For now." They both knew the reason. Not long ago Hughes had shown up right after Garrison had left. Was it a coincidence or had someone told him? Was there a mole at HQ or was the mole one of the guards?

Casino turned and left.

Eventually Casino bellowed as he came charging down the hall. A jeep with a solitary driver had just turned into the drive. Casino hurried to the kitchen where Actor was putting the finishing touches on Chief's face. He sat back and looked. Satisfied he said, "Go." Chief thanked him and hurried to the Office just before the gatehouse guard called to inform the Lieutenant of the visitor's arrival.

Garrison was pleased at the subtle change in Chief. Other than the worry in his eyes, he looked tired. Actor had darkened under his eyes and made his cheeks look sunken. He really did not look well. Seeing the question on the Guardian's face he nodded.

"He did a good job. Now it's up to you to act the part." He watched as Chief took a deep breath and released it, sagging his shoulders and dropping his head and eyes. Now he looked the part.

"'Ere, I brought you these," said Goniff and put the medicine bottle on Garrison's desk.

"Thank you, Goniff."

"Places everyone." Goniff, Actor and Casino headed for the door, Chief sat in the chair. The other two younger men got into position, at the top of the stairs was Casino and part way down, Goniff. The knocker sounded and moments later the Sargent Major answered the door. Before the visitor was in the door the two cons were in motion.

"Gimme that. That's mine you, lousy Limey," yelled Casino as he began down the steps. Goniff hurried down the steps bumping into the visitor.

"Sorry, mate. You all right?" he said as he grabbed his jacket so he would not fall. Then he was gone out the door with Casino following him. The Sargent Major rolled his eyes and looked disgusted before ushering the poor man to the Office.

"Captain Lowry to see you sir."

"Thank you, Sargent Major. Come in." Garrison surveyed the man entering his office. He was about his age, maybe an inch or so shorter but with the same build. His eyes took in the room with its antiques and well-worn rug. He knew it was a far cry from the Officer's Quarters at the base closer to London. The Captain's eyes came to rest on Chief who had moved over to the window. Garrison had wanted him closer to the desk but with him being nervous he let him have his head. The window was far enough away from the desk that Chief would not feel as pressured.

"Lieutenant Garrison, Major Johns sent me to pick up your Guardian. I assume you were told that he is to accompany me on a mission. I will need you to instruct me on the protocol for handling a Guardian."

"Captain Lowry, there's a problem. We were involved in an automobile accident that caused Chief to be thrown from the vehicle. Fortunately no bones were broken but he is no shape to go anywhere."

The Captain's face hardened. "That wasn't what I was told. I have orders to pick him up here. Why wasn't I told this? I assume the accident did not just happen?"

"Major Johns was informed but I was unable to convince the Major of the extent of his injuries." Garrison was pleased he referred to the Guardian as he and not it.

"What did the Doctor say? Didn't he forward a copy of his report?"

"Regular Doctors don't treat Guardians, so there was no report, but I've worked with Chief long enough to know how he's feeling. I know him well enough to be able to say he is not up to working on a mission."

"This leaves me in a bit of a mess doesn't it? If I don't show up with a Guardian then I am disobeying an order but if I take him and he doesn't work then I'll be dragging a dead body with me. Either way I'm up shit creek."

A tap at the door and it was opened. Goniff poked his head in. "Sorry to bother you, Lieutenant but you said to let you know right away. We found the target. No problem."

"Thank you Goniff. Next time put them where they belong," he said with a touch of long suffering tolerance.

"Right you are." He withdrew and closed the door.

"One of your men, I assume?"

Garrison nodded. He now knew that the Captain was not carrying G-CAT ID. That was not a guarantee that he was not but it was a start. He knew Chief had heard it too and would act accordingly.

"Show me what to do." It was an order.

"How much do you know about Guardians?"

"Not much, I'm afraid."

"Guardians respond to certain commands, always preceded by the word, Guardian." The Captain was watching with interest. "When you want them to work you say, 'Guardian, Heel.'" Chief came over and stood behind his left shoulder. "Guardian, down." Chief knelt but made sure to grimace as he eased to the floor.

"When you want to do a scan you put your hand on his head or on his shoulder. Then you tell him what you want him to do such as, 'Guardian Listen' then you have to tell him what to listen for or to look for."

"And he'll just tell you?"

"Yes. Specify what you want and he'll tell you. Just remember that he sees and hears better than we do but he does have limits. He can hear a normal conversation from a hundred yards but if there is too much noise around then he can't. You have to have him somewhere quiet for him to hear. Same with his eyesight. He can see distance if he has a clear line of sight. He can't see through walls or doors.

"Any questions?"

"I thought there was something about a collar and a leash?"

"He can't wear one when we're on a mission. That would be like painting a target on him. I just never put it back on."

"You don't need it?"

"No. He does what I ask." He turned to Chief who had remained kneeling and said, "Guardian, Stand", but nothing happened.

"Chief?" Garrison squatted down beside him. "Shit, he catted." Garrison grasped his upper arms and began slowly rubbing them.

"What do you mean, catted?" asked the concerned Captain as the Lieutenant began talking to the lost Guardian, calling him back.

Finally with a sudden intake of air Chief returned. Garrison waited until he knew he was fully back before he urged him to stand as he gave the command then told him to sit on the chair.

The Captain watched as the officer helped the Guardian up and over to the chair. He was unsteady.

"Does this happen often?" the Captain asked, wondering how this other team had managed to survive this long.

"No," said Garrison as he stood. "Doing scans takes concentration especially when he pulls back. Because he's injured he was probably distracted by the pain and unable to get back. I had to help him."

"Can't you give him anything for the pain?"

Was he still trying to find a way to take him, wondered Garrison. "No. I tried that the first time he was hurt. Whatever is in the Compliance drug doesn't go with pain medication. It almost killed him."

The Captain frowned. "Obviously, I don't want to take the chance of that happening if we're in a bind." He shook his head. "I'll tell the Major that he's unfit." He took a step back and added, "Thank you Lieutenant."

"You're welcome. Sorry we couldn't help." Garrison walked him to the door and waited until he got into the jeep and drove away.

When he turned around he saw his men watching him. They were grinning, at least Goniff and Casino were. Actor looked pleased and Chief looked relieved.

"This calls for a drink," said Casino.

As they headed back to the office Garrison said, "You were very convincing, Chief." The look of concern on his face told him that Chief had not been acting. He had truly gotten lost. This was as they had feared. Chief was hurting and they had done the best thing for him by making sure he remained here where they could protect him.

Two days later the four men were sitting around the table in their room playing cards while the kittens slept together on Goniff's cot. They had brought them up after feeding them and had played with them until they had fallen asleep. In deference to their sleeping kitties they were playing quietly. It came around to Chief's turn and he was studying his cards. This was understandable for a moment but it went on.

"Chief?" prompted Actor.

Chief started, a look of concern on his face. A quick look around the table and he folded his cards. "I'm out," was all he said as he stood and left the table. The others were annoyed that he would just drop out like that but instead of going to the window or his cot he left the room at a pace that said he had something on his mind. The others looked at each other, folded their cards too and followed.

Chief paused at Garrison's office door knocked briefly then strode in. The officer was sitting back in his chair a look of deep thought on his face.

"What's wrong?" demanded the Guardian, head held high.

Garrison had been deep in thought until he realized that someone had knocked and that it was Chief who had walked in. The Guardian was more one to knock and wait to be given permission. He never took the initiative. Not only had this surprised him but also the tone he used. He was not asking, he was demanding. The worst of it was, he could not tell him.

"It's nothing, Chief."

"You're lying." It was not an accusation but a statement of fact. "Somethin's bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Chief," he repeated with a slight shake of his head as he tried to smile.

The Guardian's face twisted. "It must be somethin' bad that you can't tell the stupid Guardian. What? You afraid it'll upset me? That I fall on my knees and beg you to beat me? Even though you said you wouldn't. Go ahead. Either say it or hit me."

The Officer was stunned, unable to understand or react. Actor stepped up behind the Guardian's shoulder and called his name hoping to intervene. A sharp gesture with his hand stopped the con man.

Chief was angry. Something had upset his Hearth and it was up to him to help him or protect him. Instead he was being denied, shut out, refused.

Garrison was unsure how to proceed. He had never seen Chief this angry, so determined. He had to do something so he started with what he had said.

"Chief, I got some news but it has nothing to do with you."

"Liar! I can hear your heartbeat." His eyes narrowed. "I can hear your lie."

Garrison knew he was caught. How was he going to deal with this?

Chief took a step closer. "What was it you said to me, to trust you?" He had lowered his voice but the determination was still there. "Trust has to go both ways. You want me to trust you but you don't trust … me" He paused and Garrison saw the realization on Chief's face. He had thrown that statement out and now realized that it was true. The determination faded and he sagged. "I'm sorry I shouldn't a…"

"No, Chief. You're right. I should trust you and I do. It's just…"

"You don't gotta explain, not to me. I was…"

"No." He looked to all his men standing there. "I am in command. When a decision needs to be made, I make it and whatever comes of that decision, falls on me. That's the way it is."

"And what decision is that?" asked Actor. The other two men stood watching too.

Did he trust them? Up to a certain point, he did. What about with this? They had all been involved in this decision or had they? He made the decision and they helped carry out the plan. He had decided. It fell on him.

"Chief's right, you know," said Casino stepping closer. "If it involves him then he has a right to know." Nothing happened for a beat so he charged in. "So they need him for another mission." He swung around to face the Guardian. "You wanna go? Yes or no. We'll stand by your decision. What'll it be?"

"It's not another mission," Garrison said emphatically.

"Then what is it?"

"It's about the last one," offered Actor. "They still want him."

Chief shook his head and Casino saw his answer. "Let's go kid. We'll find you someplace to hide."

"No," demanded Garrison as he came around from behind his desk. His men were standing waiting. One wrong word and they were taking matters into their own hands. How much could he tell them? How little? Decision made he headed for the dining room where they could all sit around the table. The projector was still sitting on the table from the last time it had been used. It was not in the way so he ignored it. Once they were all seated he started.

"Major Johns called." There was a small groan from the Englishman's direction. "The team, led by Captain Lowry, has been lost. They have had no contact since they arrived. Word has it that they were ambushed and killed or taken prisoner." He was not going to tell them exactly what the Major had said or what he had insinuated as the words echoed in his mind.

"_I don't know how you convinced Captain Lowry not to take the Guardian but I hope you're happy."_

_The Lieutenant said nothing. He had not convinced him of anything that was not true._

"_We've lost contact with the Captain and his six men. They have not shown up at their destination. Word has it that they were ambushed and either killed or taken prisoner." That had not been enough so he had added, "Having a Guardian with them could have saved their lives."_

Garrison felt guilty and a little responsible for their fate if that was in fact what had happened to them. Chief might have been able to warn them in time to save them. But… He could also be missing and presumed…

There were long faces around the table but no accusations. They all regretted the loss of fellow teams but it was out of their hands. This was the fate they faced every time they went on a mission. It could have been them.

"You cannot base your decisions on what is best for everybody else," said Actor quietly.

"As an Officer, I am to base my decisions on what is best for the Allies, for the victory."

"As a human being, as a man and as a friend, you base your decisions on what is best for those involved. Chief was in no condition to go. He would have catted." Actor was voicing Garrison's fears, saying out loud what he could not.

If Actor had not been concentrating on convincing the officer he might have seen the defeat on the Guardian's face. Actor thought he was a failure. He said he would have failed. Is that how he thought of him? That he wasn't good enough to save them? Every time he catted he was failing them, putting them at risk.

Now he was confused. Back when the Captain had come to take him his Hearth had told him to pretend. He was to pretend to cat. He had tried to make it look real; he had been so nervous that he had obeyed the commands and had really catted. Then after, his Hearth wasn't mad about it. Or was he? A cold chill went down his spine. Had he just not noticed that he was mad? Or was he disappointed? He hadn't been paying attention. Stupid! You are supposed to pay attention to your Handler for the commands.

He listened in to his Hearth's heart. Yes, he was still upset. Dare he look to his face? That was a better way to judge but dangerous too. He moved his eyes to where he could see him out of the corner of his eye. He was upset but not angry but he was looking at Actor, not him. He could get down on his knees and beg but the Warden didn't like that either, so he remained where he was.

"Are they sending us in to find them?" asked Casino.

"No."

"Then why tell you?"

"To make him feel guilty," answered Actor. His eyes had not left his leader's face. He was right and they all saw it.

"Worked too didn't it?" said Casino with disgust. The room went silent.

"Lieutenant, you based your decision to protect Chief on your knowledge of Chief." Actor looked to the man he was referring to and was concerned by the look of dejection about his person. He would have to figure that out after he had convinced Garrison. "You know him better than anyone. The fact that he catted while the Captain was here is proof that he was not fit to accompany them."

"I know that," said the Officer in his defence.

"Then," interrupted Goniff, "why are you all upset about someone else when you should feel good that you protected your own? Should we be worried that you're not going to be protecting us?"

"Speak for yourself," said Casino. "We can look after ourselves. It's Chief who needs his protection."

Another nail driven deep, thought the Guardian. Actor said he wasn't good enough to go with the other team and now Casino thinks he can't take care of himself. He had to fight this. He couldn't have them think he wasn't good enough so without thinking it through he blurted out, "I kin look after myself. I don't need none a you." Then he swung around to his Handler and added, "Or you. I could k…" He almost said that he could kill all of them all but the looks on their faces stopped him cold and he stood with his mouth open as he flashed back to his nightmare where he stood, knife in hand surrounded by bloodied bodies.

'No, no, no,' screamed in his head. He couldn't breathe. What had he just done? He had just threatened the only friends he had. He might have fallen to his knees but he was paralyzed, horrified.

Actor knew something bad had just happened and he stood but Garrison beat him to it. He approached him with hands out at his sides. "Guardian, please forgive us. We meant no disrespect."

Chief was not listening to anything but the screaming in his head. He did see his Handler approach and thought to kneel before he was knocked down but what happened next stopped him.

Garrison went down on one knee and bowed his head as he had seen Chief do. "I am sorry."

Chief was stunned. He looked around confused, uncomprehending. This wasn't real. He wanted it to not be real. Handlers did not… The others around the table had stood and were watching. They looked as startled as he did.

What was happening? He took a step back still trying to make sense of what he thought he saw. Garrison looked up at him and said, "Please…"

Chief wanted to run. He wanted to fall on his knees. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Even dead would be better.

Actor was unsure what was going through the Indian's mind. He thought he knew what he had almost said, having heard the nightmares. He had to be castigating himself for his words so he was going to have to reassure him that they did not blame him or hate him. Katherine's absence meant he would have to do it.

"Were we wrong to convince the Captain that you should not go with him?" he asked quietly. There was no verbal response but he was sure Chief was listening to him.

Garrison saw what Actor was doing and he stood and said, "Should we have just let you go with him even though we were worried about you?" Chief's eyes tracked him but there was no eye contact.

"We care about you, Chiefy," said Goniff. Chief's head turned in his direction.

"We worry about you, not because you're weak but because we don't want to lose you," added Casino. "Hell, we protect the Warden, don't we? We all know he isn't weak."

"I would never hurt you guys," Chief managed to force out the words from a throat that wanted to stay closed.

"We know that." Goniff said it first but they were all thinking it.

The tension was easing but still no one moved until a motion in the hall caught Actor's eye. It would have been inconsequential under other circumstances but right now they needed a distraction.

"Goniff, were all the kittens on the bed? The mother cat just carried one past the door."

"What?" asked Goniff as all eyes looked out into the hall. She was gone now but Goniff, who was closest, went to look.

"You better go get the rest," said Garrison. There was a general motion toward the door but Garrison put his hand on Chief's arm to stop him. Chief wanted to go but remained. Once the room was clear Garrison said, "It was not a matter of trust, Chief. I do trust you, I trust you with my life. But I knew that if I told you that you would feel bad, just as I do. By not telling you, I wanted to save you from that."

There was a pause as Chief thought that over before he said, "Didn't you tell me that sometimes tellin' someone what's bothering you, makes it easier. Somethin' about sharing?"

Garrison smiled a tired smile. "Yes, you're right. Sharing helps but in this case I wanted to spare you."

"Don't. I can handle it. I feel bad that those guys… But I know. I catted right here at home, with you right there. If I'd gone with them…"

"The pain still bothering you?" he asked quietly then tipped his head accusingly before adding, "And remember what I said about telling me when you're in pain?"

Chief's eyes involuntarily flicked to his face and he smiled in embarrassment. "Yeah, a bit."

"Good." The shocked look on Chief's face was worth it. "Why should we be the only ones who hurt?"

There was a momentary pause and then Chief smiled again. The two men walked out. Without thought his Hearth put his hand on his shoulder and without thought the Guardian accepted it.


	3. Chapter 3

Missing Mission

Chapter 3

The Doctor had told Garrison to rest. That meant no strenuous exercise but that did not rule out paper-work. Now that the pain had subsided and the pills were no longer necessary he was finally making headway. As soon as he heard the knock he knew his interlude was over.

"Hey Warden, did the priest ever…" started Casino only to be interrupted by Goniff.

"Vicar."

"What?" asked Casino.

"The Vicar."

"What about the Vicar? Oh, yeah, did the Vicar ever get his roof done?"

"I haven't heard."

"How be we drive down and see?" offered the safecracker. Garrison was eyeing him suspiciously so he added with a shrug, "I'm bored." Garrison was still watching, waiting. Casino was trying to keep a straight face but the Officer was wearing him down. He surrendered.

"Oh, all right. We're going stir crazy here."

"Speak for yourself," said Actor with distain.

"Hey," said Casino rounding on the conman. "It was your idea."

"I did not say I was going stir crazy."

"Sure you did," interjected Goniff. "Maybe not in those words," he added at Actor's severe look. "But that's what you meant."

"Do not presume to know what I mean," he said exaggerated dignity.

Garrison did not want to hear any more so he held up his hand, palm forward, opened the drawer, took out the keys and said, "Go."

There were grins all around as Casino took the offering. As the three headed for the door, Chief held back. Garrison could see him debating then he took several steps before stopping.

Chief turned and asked tentatively, "Would it be all right if I stayed here?"

"That's fine. You don't have to go."

"Thanks," but still he remained.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" He watched and waited as the Indian looked at him, then down to the floor and then back up.

"I was practicin', doin' what Actor tol' me to do. He got me a book an' tol' me to sound out the words. The ones I couldn't read I'm supposed to write in the book an' then he'll help me with'm. An' I done it but…"

"Where's your book?" Finally he was going to find out how he was doing. As proud of him as he was he wanted Chief to be the one to tell him so he could be proud of himself.

"In the library. I'll go get it." It was bad enough he was disturbing his Hearth when he had important work to do.

"No. I'll go with you. I need to keep moving."

Chief flushed and said, "Yeah."

The two men made their way to the library where Chief pulled a book down from the shelf. Suddenly he stopped and looked fearfully at his leader. "Actor said I could. I know I shoulda…"

"It's fine. We all know you'll be careful."

Chief nodded and carried the book over to the small table and opened it. A quick scan and he pointed to a letter.

"What letter's that? I thought it was a g but it's backwards." He flipped open the front of the notebook and showed him where someone with a fine hand had printed the alphabet. Beside each letter was a line of practice letters. He pointed to the appropriate letter. "See?"

"You're right. It is a 'g' but it is just in a different style of writing."

"Oh. I'm sorry I dragged you down here for that. I should a figured that out."

"No, Chief," he said as he flipped the pages of the book, pausing to look at the illustrations. "I remember reading this to the boy next door. He loved this book."

"Do ya think they'd mind me lookin' at it? Actor said it was all right."

"I'll bet they would be pleased to know someone is enjoying it. See how the book opens easily and lays flat? That means it has been well read." It also pleased Craig that he wanted his reassurance and approval.

"Yeah. So it's all right."

"Treat all books with respect and yes, go ahead and read."

Chief smiled shyly. With renewed confidence he scanned the page and pointed to a word and said, "Tiger, like Goniff's kitten."

"Goniff's kitten?" he asked lightly trying to hide his concern. The building's owners did not want animals in the house. He had allowed them to stay because they were so young and the mother cat was injured. At some point he was going to have to insist they go outside permanently. From the sounds of it this might be a problem.

"Yeah. He likes the orange one. He calls him Tiger."

"And what about the others?" That brought a sharp look from Chief. Was it fear? He looked down hiding his emotions. Garrison knew that if he asked about his favorite that he would deny having one so he said, "What do you call yours?" He had tried for nonchalance with a hint of curiosity. Chief shook his head but did not meet his eyes.

"Oh, come on Chief. You've each picked one out." He was guessing but the quick eye contact and then down was proof.

"He was so little. I had to make sure he got enough to eat," he said by way of an explanation.

"What's his name?"

"Runt."

"What about the others?" he asked as he grinned and added, "I won't tell."

Chief met his eyes briefly. "Francesca an' Furball."

"Let me guess, Francesca is Actor's and Casino's is Furball. What about the other two? There were six of them, weren't there?"

"Actor called the little female Aphrodite and the male, Zeus."

Chief almost relaxed but that vanished when Garrison said, "You know we can't keep them in the house. Someday the war will be over."

"I know." He sounded sad.

"How's the Mother?"

"She's a lot better." On safer ground he voice was stronger. "She still limps but the cut's healing. I don't know if she'll be able to hunt like she used to. I just hope the kittens can look after themselves before we have to leave."

Garrison turned back to the book. He had noticed how Chief had misread the one character's name. He wanted to give him the correct pronunciation and now that he had diverted his attention it would not look he was pointing out a mistake. The Guardian had had enough people pointing out his mistakes.

"I always liked Tigger the best. He was always so enthusiastic."

Chief caught the correction and marvelled at how his Hearth had not made fun of him. He never did. Even when he could have, he didn't. With that in mind he took the plunge. Pointing to a word he asked, "How do you say that?"

"Eeyore." He waited as his Guardian repeated the word slowly, memorizing it.

"How are the lessons coming?" Here was his chance to hear what Chief was feeling.

"He probably thinks I'm stupid." He sounded dejected.

"Why would he think that? Are you having trouble or did he say something?"

Chief paused and then said, "No, he…"

A corner of the Officer's mind began to burn. Had the conman said something inadvertently or maybe something in his attitude…?

"Actor's been real kind and patient but…"

"But what?"

Chief threw his head up and away. "I feel so stupid. Even Goniff kin read."

"What grade did you complete?"

His head came down again. "I was in Grade three."

"You are not to tell anyone that I told you," and he paused to make sure he understood how important this secret was. "Goniff went to Grade eight. There's a big difference from grade three to grade eight. When you complete grade eight you will probably be a better reader than Goniff. You seem more committed." Garrison waited to see if he would pick up on his certainty that he would continue his education but there was no reaction. Had he missed it? Even if he did not believe him he would say something.

The Guardian had not missed it. He heard but dismissed it. His Hearth still did not understand how stupid Guardians were. Even the other Indian kids he had met were not educated. Most of them went back to the reservation where they became drunks. Even the residential school taught them all they could and that was farm work like tending sheep and marching. Why bother trying to teach them stuff they would never understand. Unconsciously his posture slumped.

His Hearth picked up on his defeat. "Don't say it."

"What?"

"Don't say that you're… not smart." He saw the objection and over ruled with, "When I lay out the missions, how many times do I have to tell you?" That confused the Indian but the officer saw the new objection so he reinforced the question with, "Do I have to explain everything to you like I would to a child?" Chief shook his head so he continued. "So that proves you are as smart as the rest of the guys and if they can get their grade eight, so can you."

Chief wanted to object. He wanted to show him where he was wrong but he couldn't figure out how. What his Hearth had said made sense. Was he maybe, as smart as Goniff? Casino was smarter and Actor, well he was way out of reach. Was he smart enough?

An hour later, Garrison's phone rang. Actor was calling to let him know that they were going to stay to help with the church roof and to invite the two to come and help. After hanging up the Officer located Chief in the dining room and they headed off to assist.

They arrived to organized chaos. The materials had arrived, apparently by horse and wagon, and the few people being organized by the Vicar were young men, boys really, too young to enlist, and old men. Ladders had been placed along the building and a few of the old men were waiting at the bottom. Garrison assumed they were to hold the ladders and that he and his team would be doing the work on the roof. It looked awfully steep.

The Vicar, a jovial older man in his late sixties, saw them arrive and came bustling over. "Welcome to St. Mary's Church and our roofing bee. Come, we need good strong men to carry the materials up. The good Lord has blessed us with these fine gentlemen," and he gestured to the old men by the ladders, "who know how do what needs to be done. What we need you and your fine young men to do is take the materials up onto the roof."

It was all physical labour. The ever nimble Goniff was an asset and Casino's drive got them going. Actor watched the process and made suggestions to make it easier before he too, began hauling. They quickly settled into a rhythm but eventually the exertion brought back Garrison's headache and Actor's ankle and Casino's knee began to protest. Finally Garrison reached for the next load but was nudged aside.

Quietly Chief said, "There's a cup a water an' a cold cloth over on the table." He grabbed the load and set off.

As much as the soldier wanted to protest that he was all right he recognized what Chief had done to help him. To refuse would be ungrateful so he went and sat. The water went down very well and the cloth felt good on his forehead.

Finally just after the sun had set the cheer went up. The section of roof that needed to be done had been completed. The roofers descended their ladders to a chorus of cheers and smiles and handshakes. The Vicar was beside himself with pleasure but he held up his hand for silence and everyone bowed their heads while he said a prayer of thanks. The smiles and cheer resumed.

Then to Goniff's delight the women began to appear with bowls and platters of food. The table was covered with an oil cloth and the bowls and platters were set down. Plates appeared and everyone dug in after the Vicar had blessed the feast and thanked the women. Though the men were young and old, the women were of all ages. Young girls mingled offering to get the men another cup of refreshment or they brought around trays of biscuits. Garrison was more reserved but Goniff and Casino were eating up the attention. Actor gravitated to the older women gaining smiles and even a blush or two when he complimented the food and the pretty ladies.

Garrison and Chief had taken their plates and sat against the wall of the church while they ate. When they were finished Garrison went to the graveyard and began looking at the head stones. Chief, curious as to what his Hearth was doing had joined him.

"You think summa your relatives might be here?" asked Chief.

"No," and he laughed softly. "I was looking at some of the dates. The oldest date on this crypt is for George Atherfold, died 1793. He was alive when the United States declared Independence."

Chief looked around then remarked. "This one's got no date on it but it looks really old."

As Garrison moved over to look he saw the Vicar walking toward them. He looked tired but happy.

"I want to personally thank you," and he held out his hand, "and your men for your help today." Garrison clasped his hand. "I didn't know how we were going to get the roof repaired but I had faith that the Lord would provide. And you came. Thank you." He turned to shake the hand of the man who was there a minute ago but he had left. He was a bit surprised but then maybe he preferred the company of the ladies.

Garrison knew it was time to go. It would be getting dark very soon and driving without headlights was dangerous. He headed back to the gathering and touched Actor's arm. He was regaling several women with his description of the delights of Rome. A quick glance and he knew he understood. Casino and Goniff were each talking to the young women but a tap on his watch told them. Where had Chief gone? One minute he was there and the next…

As the Americans and transplanted Englishman headed for the jeeps they saw Chief appear from around behind the church. They thought nothing of it until Garrison saw him take a wide detour to get to the jeep. He was avoiding the Vicar. By the time everyone said their good byes and piled into the two jeeps Chief's actions were forgotten.

The next morning the two men met up as usual.

"How's the reading coming?" asked Garrison lightly. He did not want to put pressure on the young man but he wanted Chief to know he was interested. The two were headed for the courtyard for their morning run. He probably should have waited until after their run when there was more time but even if he got a word or two that would be a start.

"I ain't doin' it no more," was the growled reply.

Garrison almost stumbled. That was not what he expected and his gut reaction was to demand, 'Why Not?' but he managed to keep that one silent. Instead he said, "Oh?"

There was no answer so he stopped and turned to his companion, waiting.

Chief tried to avoid him but he was standing in his way. He looked around and finally said, "It was stupid, a stupid idea. I ain't doin' it." He stood there scowling but not meeting Garrison's eye.

This change in attitude and Chief's anger were proof that he was covering something but Garrison knew that confronting him would not work. "What happened?" he asked calmly.

"Nothin' happened."

"Casino said you were doing quite well."

"He lied, an' it's nona his business."

Being gentle was not working so he let him have it. His face turned hard and he said in his command voice, "Why did you stop?"

That got a reaction; a flash of fear and then it was gone. "Do I have to order you?" He could have used 'Command' but he did not want to resort to G-CAT tactics. Would he ever? How bad would it have to be for him to do that?

He had his attention now so he switched back to gentle. "What happened? I was so pleased when Actor told me you were willing to learn."

The look of guilt and shame on his face was added to the slumped shoulders and hanging head. Whatever it was, was bad. Something had happened. "Tell me."

"You told me to look after the books an' treat them right." His voice was filled with shame. "The book I was tryin' ta read…" He tried to moisten his lips but his mouth was dry. "I was tryin' ta be careful…"

Then in a rush of agony he said it, "But I lost it. I can't find it. I looked. It's gone. They're gonna be mad."

"It can't have just disappeared, Chief. Where did you see it last?"

"I had it in the dining room yesterday. I took my plate to the kitchen and that's when we went to help at the Church. When we got back it was gone. I looked everywhere. It's not in the library either. The owner's gonna be mad."

"Did you ask Mrs. G?"

"No. I didn't want anyone to know I lost it."

"She might have picked it up."

"That's a kid's book. Besides if she did she would a put it in the library." he added dejectedly.

"That book is a classic. I'll bet Actor's read it." The look of misery was still there but Garrison had his answer and a place to start. "Let's go for our run and then we'll see what we can find. All right?" He received a nod and the two set off.

Later when the men sat down for breakfast the Warden brought up the subject. "Has anyone seen Chief's book?"

"Your notebook?" asked Goniff. "It's beside your bed where you left it."

Chief wanted to make a snide comment that that was not the one he was looking for but he did not want to call any more attention to himself so he said nothing.

"What book are you looking for, luv?" asked Mrs. G.

Garrison could have given the title but he wanted Chief involved so he waited. It worked.

"Winnie-the-Pooh."

"Oh, was that you reading it? I thought someone forgot to put it away. I took it to my room to read." She was surprised when Chief looked up at her with a startled expression. "I'll get it for you right after breakfast."

"You're reading it?"

"Why of course. I love that book. Did you know that the forest in the story was based on the forest out the back of the property 'ere? The author's 'ome is nearby too." From the looks, even on the Englishman, this was news to all of them.

After the dishes were cleared Garrison asked Chief to drive him to London. The Doctor wanted to assess him before clearing him for active duty. The drive was completed in silence as was the wait. After asking him about the pain and checking his eyes and reflexes he agreed that Garrison was fit to return to duty. Back out in the waiting room Chief joined him as he walked out to the parking area.

"Everythin' all right?" asked the Guardian as he walked to the jeep.

There was something wrong with his tone. Garrison studied him as he walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. It was normal for him to not make eye contact when he talked but when he did not answer his question he expected something. The rigidity of his face was also telling.

"Did someone say something?" Something was definitely bothering him. Maybe someone had said something to him.

"About what?" he asked guardedly.

Garrison was right. It could not be about being a Guardian. There was no way to know that without the collar. "What did they say?"

"Nothin'" It was a lie and they both knew it but Garrison knew this lie was a cover for something he did not want to ask about.

"Let's go get a coffee."

"Don't you have to get back?" He turned his head in Garrison's direction but there was still no eye contact.

"We've got time. Come on." He did want to get back but an Officer who did not take the time to listen to his men was headed for trouble. He stood beside the jeep, waiting until Chief got out and then he headed to the Mess Hall.

"What's bothering you? What did you hear?" he asked after they had each got a cup of coffee and sat down at an empty table. Garrison watched the internal struggle.

"It used to be…" he started then stopped looking around to be sure that no one could hear. "All I had to do was listen for the commands. You just block out everything else. It was better that way. You didn't hear…" He could not bring himself to repeat the things that were said about Guardians.

"But now…" prompted Garrison wanting to move him past the pain and shame that showed on his face.

"Now I listen, I gotta. I gotta hear what you say and the guys. It's important that I hear what's goin' on."

Garrison nodded. "But?"

Chief hung his head. "Yeah. Now I hear other stuff too."

"What did you hear?"

Chief looked up finally meeting his eyes. "I heard you lost your bars." His voice, filled with anguish, picked up steam as he added, "an' you ain't never gettin'm back 'cause of us."

Without emotion the Officer asked, "Where did you hear this?"

"Is it true?" His tone said 'please say it's not'.

"First, where did you hear it?"

"When you went in to see the Doctor I heard the receptionist talkin' to the nurse. Is it true that it's 'cause of us?"

"Do you know what scuttlebutt is?" Chief shook his head so he said, "It's rumour, talk. It doesn't mean it's true."

"Then it's not true?" he asked hopefully.

How was he to answer? Maybe if he let Chief answer it for him. "If a Guardian disobeys an order…"

"He gets beat."

"I was going to say, disciplined. In the Army you can get demoted, you lose your rank."

"Is that what happened?" he asked almost eagerly and then suddenly realized what he had just said. He looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. That's not my business. What I meant was… it wasn't somethin' that I did or us guys did..."

"No. It wasn't your fault. I bucked an order that I shouldn't have."

"Will you ever get it back?"

"I hope so."

"If… When you do will you still… be…?"

"Yes, I will retain this command."

Chief's worry eased. "What if they don't?"

"I don't think you need to worry about that right now," he said with a smile and then drained his cup.

"When I was on the drugs I didn't worry about the future."

"And now you do. That's because you now have a future."

"Yeah," and he almost smiled. "Thanks to you."

Seeing that the Indian had finished his coffee he said, "Let's get back." The two men stood and headed back to their jeep.


End file.
